fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metamorphosis
Metamorphosis is the third episode in the first season of Fantendo Now. It is the third episode overall. Synopsis The Fan and The Enemy believe something is missing and they figure it has to be Ella Metals, but they can't simply bring her back. They decide to instead give her powerset to a girl named Sakeena Kamel, who finds the powers awesome but also somewhat of a curse. Transcript METAMORPHOSIS Written by Exotoro The episode begins with Leah and Strafe being attacked by Six. The two jump away from Six as she attacks them with her tail and then dodges her blast that follows up afterwards. The blast barely misses Leah. :Leah: Eat it, Six. :Six: I don’t understand what you mean. Eat what? :Leah: Okay look, maybe you people don’t get metaphors but here in America it means- Six blasts Leah in the chest. Leah falls the ground helplessly. Strafe gets angry. :Six: Oh, I’m sorry, looks like she’s the only one biting into anything here. Biting the dust, I mean. :Strafe: I’ll kill you! Strafe strikes Six in the stomach, killing her. She falls onto the ground as Strafe runs to Leah, who’s coughing up blood. :Leah: That was pretty cool… Strafe… :Strafe: Damn it Leah, don’t… :Leah: Look… there comes Sakeena… A giant mecha comes into frame. :Sakeena (in mech): Oh no, Leah! Strafe, you gotta do something! :Strafe: There’s nothing for me to do… except tell her how much I love her. Strafe and Leah kiss and Leah’s wounds are magically healed. Suddenly the scene snaps to reality as Sakeena hears her mom call her for dinner. :Sakeena’s Mom: Dinner! :Sakeena: Coming! Sakeena runs downstairs and comes to the dinner table where her father and mother are waiting for her. Her sister looks at her with a tired look again. :Sakeena’s Sister: What are you even doing up there? :Sakeena: Wouldn’t you like to know, Faria. :Sakeena’s Mom: She’s writing a story, right? :Sakeena: Well, I guess you could say that. :Faria: Right... under the pseudonym KamikazeBlaxe008. Sakeena seems rather shocked that her sister knows this. :Faria: You know those are real people, right? :Sakeena: It's not like I'm gonna meet them. What do you do all day? Pray? :Faria: Oh, don't pretend that's worse than what you're doing! :Sakeena's Mom: Girls, eat your Mahshi. And stop fighting at the dinner table. The girls silently eat their Manshi. :Sakeena: Where's dad? :Sakeena's Mom: Busy again at work... Sakeena's mom stabs her Mahshi somewhat more violently. ---- The Fan and The Enemy sit on the edge of Boltzmann University, staring at into space. :The Fan: Things are working out pretty nicely. :The Enemy: Yeha, we got most of the "gang" back. Only person missing is... :The Fan: She left to go to Doodleland, remember? With her sister. :The Enemy: Right. It's a pretty big hole she left behind though... The Fan and The Enemy ponder for a bit. :The Fan: Suppose there was a way to bring her back... :The Enemy: Grabbing her out of Doodleland? :The Fan: No, in spirit. We don't have a metal bender anymore but... :The Enemy: You want to give someone her powerset? :The Fan: Actually I wasn't thinking about that, but it's probably better than what I was thinking. :The Enemy: Who do we give it to? Rachel? :The Fan: How about a fan? :The Enemy: A fan? :The Fan: Not talking about me, but there's already a following for these characters. Give it to one of them. :The Enemy: I dunno about this... :The Fan: What could go wrong? ---- Sakeena awakens the next morning. As she gets out of bed, her hands feel a bit... slow. She looks down to see them encased in some kind of rock. :Sakeena: What the? She slams her right hand against her bedframe. The metal bedframe morphs around her hand as the rock seeps into her skin. :Sakeena: Oh... She lifts her right hand and the bedframe seeps back up. :Sakeena: What the heck is going on? Her fingers flex and the metal bedframe starts to dissolve into metal orbs that fly into the wall. She grabs her hand and puts it away, scared of it. :Sakeena: I guess I'll just have to... not use my hands... ---- :Sakeena's Mom: Jeez, we're going to be so late. What took you so long? :Sakeena: I... slept in. :Sakeena's Mom: Quit holding in your hands like that. What's gotten into you? :Sakeena: Nothing! Just... don't feel like using them today, that's all. Sakeena's mom rolls her eyes as Sakeena opens the door with her teeth. ---- The end of school rings as Sakeena walks out of school. Sakeena hums to herself as she flexes her hands out, apparently having them in control. :Sakeena: I guess it must have been some kind of odd dream I had. Not seeing anything happen now... Sakeena walks back home when all the sudden Unten, PalmMan, and Strafe emerge from the woods. :Sakeena: Whoa... Unten, Strafe, and PalmMan look at Sakeena directly. She waves and then slaps herself. :PalmMan: Hey, no need to do that! :Sakeena: Sorry, just wanted to make sure this was real, you know? :Unten: Right... holy cra- A robot slams into Unten baring the symbol of The Threat. :Strafe: Holy shit! The robot laughs. :Sakeena: Unten! Sakeena outstretches her arm, morphing the robot into a metal cube which is then thrown in liquid form. It splatters onto the tree in the shape of Unten's head. :Sakeena: Woah. :PalmMan: You alright Unten? :Unten: Yeah, just fine. What's your name? :Sakeena: Me? Uh... um... Ella... no! No! Ha ha. It's Sakeena Kamel. :Strafe: Nice to meet you, Sakeena. Sakeena blushes just a bit. :Strafe: Man, I have no idea where we're gonna go from here. I don't have any money and I know you guys don't either. :Sakeena: Uh... I guess I could offer up a solution. :Strafe: Yeah? :Sakeena: Maybe you guys could stay at my house? For a little bit, not too long. My mom would get mad about that. :Unten: Sounds good. :Sakeena: Wait, for real? :Strafe: Sure, why not? :Sakeena: Eee! Sakeena jumps and down. ---- Unten sleeps on the couch as Strafe sleeps on the floor. PalmMan closes his eyes standing up, charging using an outlet. :Sakeena's Mom: There better not be any funny business with my daughter. :Unten: No need to worry about that! :Sakeena's Mom: Sorry for the inadequate bedding Strafe, if I knew you were coming you could have had like a water mattress or something... :Strafe: It's fine, I slept on the floor ever day in Noah... ha... man, I hate my dad. :Sakeena: Night! Sakeena runs up stairs to see her sister praying to Mecca and Sakeena decides to join in. A faint smile crosses Faria's face as the episode ends with the two praying. THE END Characters *Sakeena Kamel *Faria Kamel *The Fan *The Enemy *Strafe (fan fiction) *Leah Needlenam (fan fiction) *Six (fan fiction) Gallery